


Complementary Behavior

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alignment Swap, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Biting, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Comes Back Wrong, Cuddles & Snuggling, Dark, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Dark Character, Dark Side Users are Vampires, Double Drabble, Drabble, Families of Choice, Family, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Gothic, Horror, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Undeath, Rating: T, Resurrection, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Anakin, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Transformation, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Trick, Trust, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Undead, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, creatures of the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: They were always a team.Two ways of becoming a vampire.





	Complementary Behavior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



i. _following smoke_

Her gold eyes gleam. He blinks. It’s not right. It couldn’t have happened to his Snips. He takes a step forward, intending to fix this—that’s his job, that’s right, and he still can’t quite believe—and she sweeps forward, lets him catch her—she is lighter than she ever was, he can feel her but he can’t quite get a grip and she’s faster now too. Her mouth is on his neck, then her fangs, and her arms hold him tight. 

It’s the first time she ever started the hugging, Anakin thinks, for the last time, and under her cool touch, he is warm. 

ii. _remembering fire_

It starts with his throat. He touches the puncture wounds with his metal hand. For once it doesn’t feel cold. 

“Master?”

He turns his face towards her. Ahsoka approaches quickly, kneeling at his side. She reaches for his shoulder, taking a look at the mark. “Master, that doesn’t look good. How are you feeling?”

 _Master._ He likes the word, applied to him. He likes it more now, when he’s stronger than ever. Strong enough to do what needs doing, and clear-headed, deathless at last. 

Step one. Ahsoka. 

“Just fine, Snips.” He sweeps her onto his lap, tilts her chin to find the pulse beating, and holds her with his bite.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your Sith as vampires vrompt--prompt. Thank you for that!
> 
> The titles for each part come from the song [Paths of Desire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fL5HAOlMiY%22%22) by October Project.


End file.
